Sasha en el siglo XXI
by Cancer Gold Saint
Summary: Sasha, la diosa Athena del siglo XVIII, despierta un día con objetos extraños en su habitación. Buscando respuestas, comienza una odisea por las Doce Casas, y en cada una encuentra algo distinto que la hace dudar del siglo en el que está. ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Y por qué sus santos se comportan más locos de lo normal?


**Aclaraciones:**

\- Aparición de un personaje creado por mí, perteneciente a mi otra historia. Si les gusta, les invito a leerla :)

\- Para los lectores de "La hermana de los Géminis": este one-shot no tiene relación con la historia. Sí tiene algunas alusiones a esta, pero nada demasiado relevante.

* * *

Sasha despertó de su letargo al escuchar un desagradable sonido. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y miró hacia el techo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, pero había una cosa extraña en ella... ¿qué era? Claro, ese molesto sonido. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama y sintió algo en su mano, y a juzgar por el dolor en sus dedos, de seguro estuvo apretándolo toda la noche. Llevo el objeto a sus ojos, pero no reconoció qué era. ¿Sería algo que le dio Sage la noche anterior? Era una cosa negra con muchos botones de colores llamativos y lleno de palabras que Sasha no entendía. Sin saber aún cuál era su función, apretó un botón que decía "change" y el molesto sonido que antes escuchaba se fue, dando paso a unas voces. ¿Qué era eso? Miró alrededor de su habitación y fijó la mirada en un objeto que no había visto antes. Era una especie de tabla, aunque no era de madera, la cual tenía imágenes de unas personas hablando. Parecían estar encerradas dentro de aquella tabla y también parecían estar hablándole directamente a ella en un idioma que no entendía... ¿estarían pidiéndole ayuda?

Decidió levantarse para ir a preguntarle a Sage qué eran todas esas cosas. Quizá se las había pasado la noche anterior y ella no se acordaba, por eso prefirió ir a preguntarle directamente. Entró a su baño para asearse, pero no vio baldes con agua caliente esperándola como siempre. En su lugar, habían unos extraños mecanismos de metal sobre la tina, los cuales tenían dos manillas con el centro de color azul y rojo, respectivamente. Sasha frunció el ceño, sin saber qué hacer con esa cosa, así que acercó una mano a la manilla que tenía el centro rojo y la movió. Esta hizo que se activara la cosa que sobresalía al medio de las manillas, la cual comenzó a emanar agua y poco a poco llenó la tina. La diosa estaba impresionada: ¿en qué momento habían puesto eso en su baño? Tocó el agua y la sacó de inmediato, comprobando que estaba demasiado caliente, así que decidió abrir la otra manilla para ver qué hacía. Esta terminó por llenar casi hasta el borde la tina, y Sasha descubrió que el agua ahora se encontraba más tibia. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero al menos ya podía bañarse.

Luego de usar todos los productos que en la vida había visto en su baño, salió envuelta en una toalla y abrió su armario, esperando ver sus habituales vestidos blancos planchados y ordenados prolijamente, pero no encontró nada de eso. En aquel armario habían vestidos, pero eran todos de colores llamativos como el amarillo, verde, rojo, celeste, etc. Muchos de ellos eran muy bonitos, pero para Sasha era todo muy extraño. ¿Dónde estaban sus vestidos blancos? Decidió ir a ver sus cajones para ver qué tenía y se llevó la sorpresa de ver mucha ropa en ellos. Le horrorizó ver que casi no tenía faldas y la mayor parte de las prendas que cubrían sus piernas eran pantalones. ¡Ella nunca había usado pantalones! Había visto muchas veces a Astrid de Géminis usarlos como ropa diaria y consideraba que se le veían genial, pero Sasha nunca lo había probado, y al ver que no tenía más opción, sacó unos de color celeste y se los puso. Luego, siguió buscando entre sus prendas y encontró muchas camisetas y blusas con estampados y colores llamativos, cosa que no la dejó de maravillar y extrañar a la vez. Sacó una camiseta naranja que tenía unas letras estampadas y se la puso sobre la extraña ropa interior de dos piezas que había encontrado antes y que le había costado mucho ponerse. Para finalizar, se calzó unas botas de color marrón claro al no ver por ningún lado las sandalias que se ponía usualmente y, luego de cepillarse el cabello, salió de sus aposentos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la Cámara del Patriarca, más sonidos molestos llegaron a sus oídos. Se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera tocando un instrumento desafinado, cosa que también le extrañó porque, que ella supiera, ninguno de los santos dorados tocaba instrumentos. Una vez en el interior del Palacio, se dirigió directamente al trono del Patriarca, sin verificar si estaba ahí o no.

— ¡Sage! —gritó, parándose frente a él—. ¿Qué es esa cosa que hay en mi...? ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Para suerte de Sasha, el Patriarca estaba ahí, pero no parecía estar prestándole atención. Su mirada estaba pegada en una tabla parecida a la de su habitación, pero mucho más pequeña, y movía el dedo índice con avidez sobre ella.

— ¿Sage? —intentó nuevamente, mas al ver que seguía sin notarla, le quitó la tabla de las manos y miró lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Qué es esta cosa?

— ¡Mi señora! ¡Estaba por romper mi último récord! —exclamó, intentando quitarle el objeto de las manos, pero Sasha se interpuso.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Por qué hay frutas volando en esta tabla?

— Pues no las habrían si me dejara cortarlas. —Sage consiguió quitarle la tabla de las manos, pero ya se había acabado el tiempo—. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Por tres segundos...!

— ¿Qué era eso, Sage? —preguntó otra vez.

— La aplicación que me recomendó usted misma ayer, mi señora. El _Fruit Ninja._ —Le enseñó la pantalla. Sage movió un dedo sobre ella y cortó una de las frutas que aparecían ahí, comenzando otra partida—. A ver si ahora lo consigo...

— Sage, ¿me podrías decir qué es esa cosa que hay en mi habitación?

— ¿Habla de su televisión? —preguntó sin mirarla. Sasha frunció el ceño ante aquella palabra tan extraña.

— ¿Tele-qué?

— Es la televisión de pantalla curva y alta definición que pidió hace un mes. Le llegó anoche, ¿no se acuerda?

— No sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Ah, también le llegó la _Xbox One_ y el _Oculus Rift_ , pero no alcanzamos a instalarlos de inmediato. ¿Le pido a un sirviente que lo haga?

Sasha no entendía nada. ¿Qué era todo eso que le nombraba? No le dijo nada y decidió salir de ahí antes de que le diera jaqueca. A Sage le pasaba algo, de eso estaba segura. Quizá esa tabla le estaba haciendo alucinar, o simplemente era la vejez.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección a Piscis. Quería saber si sus santos estaban bien y no en las mismas condiciones que Sage, porque si era así, entonces ella misma se iría para no contagiarse con la locura. Al menos se alivió al ver que el camino de rosas de Albafica seguía en su sitio. Bajó hasta que llegó a la entrada y caminó por el pasillo principal hasta que oyó voces provenientes de las estancias privadas del templo, por lo cual se dirigió allí. No le sorprendió ver a Albafica y Manigoldo juntos; ambos estaban sentados en un sillón con un bol de una comida que Sasha no pudo reconocer, pero sus miradas se encontraban fijas en algo.

— Hola, chicos —los saludó, acercándose a ellos. Se dio cuenta de que llevaban ropa normal, los dos con pantalones y camisa, aunque Albafica tenía puesta una bufanda—. ¿Qué hacen?

— ¿Se acuerda de que ayer nos dijo que viéramos _Death Note_? —le preguntó Manigoldo. Sasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Pues ahora nos pusimos a verlo. ¡Está buenísimo! Albafica está tan metido en la trama que se ha comido todas las palomitas del bol sin darse cuenta.

— ¿P-Palomitas? —repitió la diosa, temiendo lo peor. ¿Ellos también?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, tarado? —gruñó Albafica, alzando la vista para mirar a su compañero—. Viniste a mi templo a las siete de la mañana para despertarme y ver esto, así que te lo aguantas. Y te recuerdo que dijiste que las palomitas eran para mí.

Mientras escuchaba a esos dos discutir, Sasha se acercó un poco para ver qué era eso que estaban viendo. Observó con sorpresa que ellos tenían el mismo objeto que ella en su habitación, la supuesta "televisión" que decía el Patriarca, y en ella se proyectaban unos dibujos animados. En serio, ¿qué demonios pasaba con la gente hoy?

— Bueno, yo los dejo con lo suyo —murmuró, alejándose del salón. Ellos la despidieron con la mano y siguieron viendo la televisión.

Sasha cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. Vale, si Albafica tenía una televisión, entonces lo más probable era que los demás también tuvieran. Siempre hacían eso: lo que tenía uno, lo tenían todos. Quizá era un invento reciente del cual se había enterado recién ayer. Decidió seguir bajando para cerciorarse de la salud mental de sus santos, aunque no sabía si debía preocuparse por Dégel. Él seguramente seguiría siéndole fiel a sus libros.

Fue con esa idea en la mente hasta que llegó a Acuario, pero se sorprendió al escuchar fuertes gritos desde el salón. Y no, no eran gritos de dolor, eran más bien de frustración y rabia. Seguramente Dégel no estaba solo, y lo más probable era que estuviera gritando con Kardia. Bueno, de todas formas no se esperaba nada fuera de lo común; esos dos siempre eran así. Entró al salón y los encontró sentados en el piso, cada uno sujetando algo entre las manos y pegados mirando hacia una televisión. Sasha se fijó en lo que tenían: era un objeto parecido a la cosa con botones que encontró en sus manos en la mañana, pero esto tenía una luz que cambiaba de color y ambos podían sujetarlo a la perfección con las dos manos.

— Hola, chicos —los saludó. Ninguno de los dos la miró.

— Hola, Sasha —dijo Kardia, mientras que Dégel simplemente asintió en su dirección.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó, ubicándose al lado de Kardia.

— Estamos probando el videojuego que me regaló por mi cumpleaños. ¿Se acuerda? —Sasha negó con la cabeza, pero el escorpión no la vio y asumió su silencio como un no—. ¿El _GTA V_?

— ¡Al frente, Kardia! ¡Con el coche! —exclamó Dégel. Kardia de inmediato volvió a mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Videojuego? —repitió—. Vale... ¿Cómo funciona eso?

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó el francés, volteando a mirarla por un momento. Sasha negó—. Pues con la _Playstation 4_ que tenemos todos, hasta usted, y con los mandos.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasha? ¿No necesitas un paracetamol?

— ¿Paracetamol?

— ¡Salte de en medio! —le gritó Kardia a Dégel—. ¡Mierda!

— ¡Eres tonto! ¡Me has matado!

— ¡Entonces no te me cruces!

Sasha miró la pantalla. Esta mostraba una ciudad llena de edificios por doquier y a dos personas corriendo con armas en las manos. A la chica no le pareció muy bonito, pero Kardia y Dégel estaban bien metidos en él. ¿Y supuestamente ella se lo había regalado a Kardia? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Decidió irse lentamente del salón, al ver que ya no le hablarían más, para seguir su camino.

Vale, haciendo un repaso, todos tenían cosas que Sasha en su vida había visto. Al menos ya sabía lo que era una televisión: un objeto capaz de tener imágenes en su interior, además de poder jugar videojuegos en ella. Lo de la _Playstation 4_ y las demás cosas que le había nombrado Sage todavía no lo entendía mucho, pero planeaba hacerlo. No se estaba enterando de varias cosas, y tal parece que sus santos sabían mucho más que ella.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a Capricornio, lugar donde tuvo que esquivar algo que se dirigía hacia ella. Se hizo a un lado con horror y vio como el objeto chocaba contra la pared y la manchaba con... ¿pintura? ¿Qué estaba haciendo El Cid? Caminó por el pasillo principal hasta que llegó a la "sala de combates", como solían llamarle los santos, y se encontró con aquel lugar convertido en un campo de guerra. Habían sacos y barriles botados por doquier, manchas de pintura por todos lados y cuatro figuras corriendo para todos lados. Vio que dos de ellas se escondían detrás de unos sacos apilados y se susurraban cosas entre sí; llevaban unas gafas completamente transparentes, y Sasha los reconoció como El Cid y Dohko. Ambos portaban unas grandes armas y, luego de estar unos minutos a cubierta, se asomaron y comenzaron a disparar. Las otras dos personas les atacaron de vuelta y Sasha se dio cuenta de que eran Sísifo y Regulus, que portaban las mismas armas. La diosa se horrorizó al verlos disparándose a muerte y decidió detener todo.

— ¡Chicos, deténganse! —les gritó, poniéndose en medio del campo de batalla—. ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Ustedes saben que no pueden utilizar las armas en el Santuario y menos contra sus compañeros!

— Pero ¿de qué demonios habla? —preguntó El Cid, quitándose las gafas—. Estamos jugando al _Paintball_.

— ¿ _Paintball_? —repitió—. P-Pero, ustedes se están...

— Son balas de pintura —aclaró Dohko—. ¿No ve que la casa está toda salpicada?

— Cosa que me van a tener que ayudar a pintar, por cierto —recordó El Cid.

— ¿Por qué tiene esa cara? —le preguntó Sísifo a Sasha—. Ayer fuimos los cuatro a preguntarle si podíamos ocupar el templo de Capricornio para jugar y usted dijo que sí.

— ¿Yo dije eso?

— Sí.

— Parece que se me han olvidado muchas cosas que dije ayer —murmuró. Sísifo frunció el ceño y se preocupó.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No quiere que le tome la presión?

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo...? —Decidió callar antes de preguntar—. No, no, yo voy a seguir con mi camino. Ustedes continúen con lo suyo.

— ¡Tenga cuidado! —le dijo Regulus antes de que se fuera—. Tenma y Yato andaban por ahí con las patinetas. No vaya a chocarse con ellos mientras baja.

— Um... ok.

Sasha se fue rápidamente del templo. No tenía idea de lo que eran las "patinetas" de las que hablaba Regulus, así que decidió no preguntar. Todo se le estaba haciendo muy extraño, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? Si hasta el día anterior estaban en medio de una guerra. Su última esperanza era Asmita, que de seguro estaría en su templo meditando como siempre.

Pasó por Sagitario y Escorpio con tranquilidad, pues los dueños estaban en otras casas con sus amigos. Esos momentos de paz se le hicieron tan preciados que por un momento pensó que nada había pasado con sus santos... hasta que se distrajo con algo que vio volando en el cielo. No se veía muy bien, pero sabía que no era un pájaro. Viajaba a mucha velocidad y parecía estar descendiendo, mas pronto se perdió entre algunos edificios, cosa que dejó descolocada a Sasha. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y por qué iba bajando hasta la ciudad? ¿Y de dónde habían salido tantos edificios?

— ¡Sasha, cuidado!

Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que algo venía hacia ella. Lo único que sintió fue un golpe fuerte que la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero no llegó al suelo, porque alguien la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

— ¡Señorita Athena! ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí, sí. —Sasha levantó la vista para ver a su salvador. Era Yato, pero le extrañó verlo con una especie de sombrero en su cabeza. Se separó de él y vio que estaba vestido con una camiseta muy ancha y que dejaba ver los hombros y parte del pecho, ¿desde cuando se vestía así?

— ¡Perdóname, Sasha! No te vi.

Tenma se acercó a ella luciendo las mismas pintas que Yato. ¿Qué les pasaba a los dos? Ambos, además, sostenían unas tablas con diseños raros y ruedas de colores. Esas debían ser las patinetas de las que hablaba Regulus.

— No te preocupes. No me hiciste daño. —Miró a ambos intercaladamente, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por su forma de vestir y esas tablas extrañas—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— Estábamos patinando —respondió Yato—. Kardia y Dohko nos cedieron sus templos y alrededores para hacer lo que quisiéramos mientras ellos iban a jugar.

¿Kardia y Dohko? ¿Dónde habían quedado las formalidades? Sabía que Tenma trataba a los santos dorados de forma más cercana, pero ¿Yato? Sasha nunca le había escuchado hablar de ellos sin anteponer a sus nombres un "señor".

— Y patinaban con esas tablas, ¿cierto?

Tenma la miró como si estuviera preguntando algo obvio, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, se escuchó una melodía. Para los chicos no era molesta, mas Sasha se tuvo que tapar los oídos debido a lo fuerte que sonaba.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!

— Tranquila, es Alone que me está llamando. —Dicho esto, Tenma sacó un objeto plano que se acercó al oído. Sasha pudo ver que era parecido a la tabla que tenía el Patriarca, pero aún más pequeña—. ¡Alone, hola! ¡¿Ya llegaste a Grecia?!... ¡Genial! Me pareció ver un avión volando hace unos minutos, ¡pero pensé que tu vuelo iba a tardar más! ¿Ya llamaste a Yuzuriha para que vaya por ti?... ¡Vale! ¡Me llamas cuando lleguen a la entrada para que los vayamos a buscar!... Nos vemos, adiós.

— ¿Ya llegó Alone? —preguntó Yato.

— ¡Sí! Ha dicho que en veinte o treinta está acá. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros, Sasha?... ¿Sasha?

La diosa estaba pegada mirando el objeto que Tenma aún sostenía en su mano. Se preguntaba cómo es que Alone, supuestamente, había hablado por ese aparato y cómo lo hizo, sin embargo, con todo lo que había visto hoy... ya nada le estaba sorprendiendo. A estas alturas prefería dejarlo pasar y no preguntar nada. Esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Tenma.

— ¡Claro! Yo voy a estar en una de las casas de abajo, así que solamente van y me dicen, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Vale!

Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sasha les dio la espalda y salió corriendo hacia la siguiente casa. Una vez que llegó al interior del templo de Libra, se detuvo y se dio un tiempo para relajarse y ralentizar su respiración. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba y ya estaba harta, quería respuestas y se las iba a exigir a Asmita quisiera él o no. Continuó su camino luego de calmarse un poco y bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó a Virgo, donde como imaginaba, se encontraba Asmita meditando. Se sintió más aliviada al ver algo de normalidad en uno de sus santos, pero la rabia pudo con ella y no tardó en descargarse.

— ¡Asmita! ¡Quiero que me digas qué está pasando! ¡Todos están haciendo cosas muy extrañas y me hablan de cosas que no entiendo! ¡Necesito una explicación y tú me la vas a dar quieras o no!

Sasha se quedó frente al rubio de brazos cruzados y casi echando humo por las orejas, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Sabía que él podía contestarle cualquier duda que tuviera, y de verdad quería que tuviera una explicación a esto.

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Asmita se mantuvo en su pose, sin mostrar ninguna acción que le diera a entender a la muchacha que la había escuchado. Esta, ya casi por explotar, se acercó a él dispuesta a llamar su atención como fuera, pero algo la distrajo. Una especie de hilo blanco colgaba por la armadura de Asmita, el cual nacía desde un aparato que el santo tenía sobre sus piernas y luego subía hasta dividirse en dos partes, para finalmente perderse entre el cabello del rubio. Sasha supuso que aquella cosa tenía algo que ver con que no la hubiera escuchado, así que acercó su mano al hilo y lo tiró, causando que Asmita soltara un quejido.

— ¡Asmita! ¡Te estoy hablando!

— ¿Athena? —Asmita abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a los oídos—. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Tenía puesta la lista de reproducción que tengo para meditar y usted viene y... ¿Le pasa algo?

Sasha estaba muda. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo: ¡Asmita había abierto los ojos! Y parecía estar mirándola, porque no tenía la vista perdida como ella recordaba cuando lo había visto con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

— Asmita, tú... —Sasha tragó saliva y aleteó la mano frente al muchacho—. ¿Me estás viendo?

— Claro que la estoy viendo —respondió él, frunciendo el ceño. La diosa formó una "o" con la boca de la pura sorpresa y se lanzó a abrazar al santo, quien no entendía nada—. ¿Qué está...?

— ¡Oh, por Zeus! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Asmita! —Se alejó de él para mirarlo—. ¿Y cómo es que puedes ver? ¡Si hasta ayer eras ciego!

— ¿Está bromeando? —preguntó serio. Sasha borró de inmediato su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Pero si hace dos años usted misma me pagó la cirugía! Es gracias a usted que puedo ver... y a los doctores, claro.

— ¿De... de verdad? —Asmita asintió efusivamente, dejando a la diosa anonadada.

— ¿Se siente bien, Athena?

— N-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando —confesó, llevando una mano a su rostro—. Esperaba que tú pudieras darme una explicación.

— Una explicación... ¿a qué?

— Todos están comportándose muy raro. Me hablan de cosas como la televisión, la _Playstation 4_ , _Paintball_ , patinetas, y ahora estás tú con ese aparato y hablándome de una lista de reproducción. ¿Qué pasa con todos? Si hasta ayer estábamos en medio de una guerra...

— Quizás lo soñó todo —concluyó Asmita—. Supongo que le habrá pasado antes, considerando que ha reencarnado un montón de veces. Puede que haya recordado algo que pasó en una vida anterior.

Sasha estuvo a punto de rebatir todo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Asmita tuviera razón. ¿Qué tal si lo había soñado todo? Quizás esta era su realidad y confundió las cosas cuando despertó. Pero había algo que la dejaba aún dudosa...

— ¿En qué siglo estamos, Asmita?

— En el siglo veintiuno.

Fue en ese momento cuando la diosa casi se va de espaldas. Había guardado la pequeña esperanza de que fuera todo mentira, pero ahora ya estaba confirmado. Esta era su realidad... y tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a ella. Pero no lo iba a aceptar hasta que no hablara con todos los santos dorados.

— Vale —murmuró con voz de queda, dándole la espalda para continuar con su camino—. Nos vemos luego.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Asmita, algo preocupado por el comportamiento de Sasha.

— Alone va a llegar dentro de poco y me voy a reunir con Tenma y Yato para ir a buscarlo a la entrada —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Si se siente mal no dude en decirle a alguno de nosotros.

— Estoy bien.

Antes de que el santo de Virgo pudiera finalizar la conversación, Sasha emprendió su camino hacia las siguientes casas. Se sentía un poco mareada al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, Asmita no había sido de mucha ayuda y de hecho terminó por confundirla todavía más que antes. Sus esperanzas poco a poco iban disminuyendo, las únicas personas que le quedaban eran Astrid, Aldebaran y Shion; esperaba que al menos el santo de Aries estuviera cuerdo.

Pasó por Leo y Cáncer a paso lento, temiendo llegar a Géminis y encontrar cosas que iba a entender menos. Astrid era su amiga, al menos guardaba la esperanza de que tuviera la disposición de explicarle mejor lo que pasaba. Claro, eso era si no se encontraba nada extraño en su templo. Cuando llegó a Géminis, le extrañó escuchar una música un tanto desagradable proveniente de alguna parte del recinto junto a unos gritos, pero Sasha los siguió de todas formas, dado que posiblemente eran los gritos de la propietaria del templo. Mientras más se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que se escuchaban más voces, por lo cual supuso que estaría acompañada de Shion o alguien más. Sasha llegó al salón y entró, todavía escuchando aquella extraña música, pero se quedó congelada en la puerta.

Astrid sí estaba acompañada, pero no solamente de Shion. Le sorprendió mucho ver a Aspros y Deuteros sentados en el sillón unos metros más allá, mientras los dos santos dorados estaban bailando frente a una televisión. Sasha se dio cuenta de que la música provenía desde aquel aparato, y justo cuando entró, se detuvo. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, el cual Astrid rompió cuando pegó un salto y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Shion.

— ¡Te pateé el culo, Shion! —exclamó, indicándolo con ambas manos y haciéndole burlas—. ¡Diez mil puntos contra ocho mil! ¡Vas a ser tú el que pague la cena para nuestro aniversario!

Acto seguido, le dio otro golpe, para luego abrazarlo. Shion soltó un resoplido y la apartó luego de unos segundos, arrojando al sillón vacío más cercano un objeto luminoso que también tenía Astrid en la mano. Sasha no se había dado cuenta, pero ambos estaban vestidos con ropas muy de andar por casa: Astrid no usaba nada más que una camiseta ajustada y pantalones que parecían de pijama, y Shion un estilo parecido al de ella, aunque con una camiseta más suelta.

— Ya no voy a jugar más contigo.

— ¡Ah, vamos, no te pongas así!

— ¿Que no me ponga así? ¡Tú eres la que se pone a sacarme en cara cuando pierdo!

— Eso es verdad, Astrid —dijo Aspros desde su asiento—. Te pones bien pesada cuando juegas al _Just Dance_.

— Por eso no jugamos contigo —agregó Deuteros. Astrid los miró con expresión indignada.

— Eso es mentira. No juegan conmigo porque no les gusta bailar, nada más. ¡Es la primera vez que me dejan la _Play_ en dos semanas! Pero, claro, ustedes se pueden viciar de lo lindo jugando al _PES_ y al _FIFA..._ ¡Y lo más gracioso es que la consola es mía!

— Pues tú eres la que se la pasa afuera y nos deja con la consola para hacer lo que queramos —replicó Aspros, sonriendo triunfante, sabiendo que callaría a su hermana con eso—. Eres tú la que porta la armadura, así que mientras tú te vas de viaje, nosotros tenemos que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma.

— En resumen... la _Play_ es más nuestra que tuya —concluyó Deuteros.

— ¡Si serán charlatanes! ¡Vaya hermanos que me gasto!

— Um... hola. —Sasha se acercó hasta quedar a la vista, interviniendo antes de que Astrid se alterara más. Esta la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Sasha, hola! ¿Te apetece jugar una canción?

— Se lo pides sabiendo que te va a patear el culo —se burló Shion, esta vez siendo él quien le dio un golpe en el brazo—. ¡Al fin alguien que te va a poner en tu lugar!

— ¿Y-Yo? —preguntó la diosa.

— Es verdad, si hay alguien que me supera en esto es Sasha —admitió la mayor de las chicas—. Pero no me importa. ¿Juegas?

— No, gracias. No me siento muy bien.

— ¡Ah! Tenma me comentó hace un rato que hoy llegaba Alone. Vas bajando para ir por él, ¿no?

— Eh... sí.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaron los gemelos al verla tan rara.

— Sí, sí, es sólo que tengo un poco de prisa. Pasaba solamente a saludar. —Al ver que seguían mirándola de forma extraña, decidió dar algún comentario que haría usualmente—. Y a evitar que mates a tus hermanos, Astrid.

— En teoría, fue Shion quien empezó esta discusión —recordó Aspros.

— Ah, es cierto. —Astrid se giró hacia Shion—. No te voy a echar de mi templo con la condición de que sigas bailando conmigo.

— Prefiero irme.

— Entonces vete a la mierda.

Sasha se rió por lo bajo. Le alivió ver un poco de normalidad en todo el rato que llevaba paseando por el recinto, porque esos dos siempre se trataban así aunque llevaran bastante tiempo juntos. Claro que le parecía extraño que estuviera Aspros, supuestamente muerto desde hace años, sentado en el sillón junto a Deuteros, pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto. No quería crear un ambiente incómodo viendo lo bien que estaban todos.

Como Sasha esperaba, Shion no se fue y, luego de la pequeña discusión, todo volvió a la normalidad. La diosa aprovechó esto para retirarse en silencio y seguir su camino hacia Tauro. Tenía que admitir que pasar unos momentos en el templo de Géminis relajó un poco su mente, dado que Astrid y Shion seguían comportándose igual que siempre. Quizá se podría acostumbrar a esa época... o no.

Cuando llegó a Tauro, un olor dulzón de inmediato se coló por sus fosas nasales. Tal parece que Aldebaran estaba cocinando algo, y a juzgar por los ruidos que se escuchaban, estaba con sus alumnos. Sasha entró al templo siguiendo aquel delicioso aroma, el cual obviamente la llevó a la cocina, donde se encontró a los tres chicos que Aldebaran quería como a sus hijos sentados en una gran mesa en medio de la cocina. El santo no se veía por ningún lado, así que Sasha se acercó a los presentes. Al menos ellos se veían normales.

— Hola, chicos —los saludó. Los tres la miraron y sonrieron.

— ¡Hola, señorita Athena!

— Um... ¿saben dónde está Aldebaran?

— ¡Está sacando el pastel del horno! —respondió Saro, indicando un rincón de la cocina, en el cual se veía una figura encogida tras una pequeña puerta negra. Sasha se quedó con los ojos como platos al ver cómo Aldebaran sacaba de aquel aparato un inmenso objeto humeante y redondo de color azul.

— Oh, ¡hola, señorita! —la saludó el toro, esbozando una sonrisa amable—. ¿Se queda a comer con nosotros?

— Voy algo apurada, de hecho. Dentro de poco va a llegar Alone y quedé con Tenma para...

— Ah, no se preocupe. ¡Le guardaré un trozo de pastel!

Aldebaran dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y Sasha se sorprendió al ver que, en la parte superior, tenía algo escrito con letras cafés: _F_ _eliz cumpleaños, Serinsa._ ¡Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la aprendiz de Aldebaran!

— ¿Estás de cumpleaños, Serinsa? —La muchacha asintió, sonriente—. Feliz cumpleaños. No lo sabía.

— No se preocupe.

— ¿Se queda al menos a cantarle el "feliz cumpleaños"? —preguntó Teneo. Sasha estuvo por decir que no... pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué era eso del "feliz cumpleaños".

— Está bien.

Los habitantes de la casa sonrieron y Aldebaran encendió las velas que había puesto sobre las letras. Luego de esto, tomaron aire y comenzaron a cantar.

— ¡Cumpl...!

— ¡Sasha! ¡¿Estás aquí?! —Un molesto grito interrumpió su canto. Desde el pasillo principal aparecieron Tenma y Yato, quienes entraron a la cocina en sus patinetas. Yato iba hablando por aquel aparato que Tenma había usado antes.

— ¡Pero qué chicos más imprudentes! —se quejó Aldebaran, resoplando. Tenma lo miró y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la mesa, dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido algo.

— Me disculpo si interrumpí algo, pero me tengo que llevar a Sasha. —Dicho esto, se bajó de la patineta y tomó a la diosa del brazo—. Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Serinsa!

— ¡Gracias, Tenma!

Antes de que Sasha pudiera negarse, Tenma la sacó del templo casi a rastras, con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo su patineta y el otro llevándola de la mano. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, la diosa se soltó como pudo del agarre de su amigo y lo miró furibunda.

— ¡¿Por qué me sacaste de ese modo del templo!? ¡Quería saber qué significa eso de cantar el "feliz cumpleaños"!

— ¡Pero si todo el mundo se sabe la jodida canción!

— ¡Pues yo no! —espetó. Tenma la miró por unos segundos y luego se pasó la mano por el rostro, soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa hoy contigo, Sasha? Te comportas como si vinieras de otro planeta.

— ¡Tenma! Alone y Yuzuriha ya están en la entrada —dijo Yato mientras guardaba el aparato. Tenma miró a Yato y luego volvió a Sasha.

— Escucha, ya luego vamos a averiguar lo que te pasa hoy. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros o no?

Sasha hizo una mueca. No sabía si quería seguir viendo cosas de las cuales no entendía nada, pero de todos modos, le comía la curiosidad. Podía aguantar el mareo que le producía todo aquello que estaba pasando. Se había relajado un poco al ver que en Tauro no tenían nada extraño aparte del "horno" del cual Aldebaran sacó el pastel... no creía colapsar si veía alguna cosa más.

— Sí, voy.

— Vale. —El moreno esbozó una sonrisa—. Ven, súbete a mi espalda.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló Sasha.

— Así iremos más rápido. ¡Vamos! Que ya lo hemos hecho antes.

— ¡Que no...! ¡Tenma!

El muchacho volvió a tomarla del brazo y, de un solo tirón, se la echó al hombro cual saco de papas y comenzó a andar en su patineta. Sasha internamente agradeció no estar llevando un vestido, porque la historia sería otra si Tenma la levantaba sabiendo que se le podía ver todo. La diosa se sorprendió al ver que su amigo se manejaba perfectamente en aquel medio de transporte, a pesar de llevarla a ella sobre un hombro, y empezó a relajarse un poco más al sentir el viento revolver su cabello. Sin embargo, la tensión volvió a ella cuando bajaron al Santuario y vio en lo que se había convertido de la noche a la mañana.

Si Sasha creyó que las Doce Casas estaban cambiadas, pues el Santuario lo estaba todavía más. Ya no habían caminos de tierra, sino que ahora todo estaba cubierto por piedra y calzadas de un material que no pudo reconocer. Varios santos pasaron por su lado sobre medios de transporte de dos ruedas, algunos más simples y otros más estilizados. Estos últimos emitían un molesto ruido que hizo que la cabeza de Sasha doliera, mientras que los primeros parecían tener campanas, las cuales sonaban gracias al viento. El Santuario ahora parecía un pueblo: vio varias tiendas de frutas y verduras e incluso de ropa, locales que vendían repuestos para ruedas y los medios de transporte tan extraños que había visto pasar anteriormente. ¿Qué había pasado con el Santuario? ¿Acaso habían llegado a Rodorio y no se había dado cuenta?

Unos minutos más tarde, Tenma aminoró la velocidad y luego se detuvo. Bajó a Sasha de su hombro con delicadeza y la dejó en el suelo.

— Ya hemos llegado. ¡Ahí está Alone!

Sasha siguió la dirección que Tenma indicaba con su dedo y vio a su amigo rubio salir de una especie de carruaje negro y pequeño, solamente que sin caballos y... totalmente distinto, a decir verdad. Se sorprendió al ver a Alone con el cabello corto y vestido totalmente de negro, tal y como se vestía cuando era Hades, y usando pendientes en las orejas. ¡Pendientes! Seguido de él salió Yuzuriha, la cual tenía el cabello en un tupé y rapado por los lados... Sasha tenía que admitir que era extraño, pero no se le veía mal.

Bueno, ella no era quién para juzgar, y ya había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas aquel día para sorprenderse por el estilo de cabello de alguien. Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa y avanzó unos pasos para ir a saludar a sus amigos, pero un repentino mareo la hizo detener en seco. Seguido de esto, sintió un dolor punzante atacando la parte trasera de su cabeza y se tambaleó un poco.

— ¿Señorita Athena? —Yato llegó a su lado e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sasha no respondió. Comenzó a sentirse acalorada, su pulso se aceleró y la vista poco a poco se le fue oscureciendo, señal de que estaba pronta a desmayarse.

— ¡Sasha!

El grito de sus amigos fue lo último que escuchó antes dejarse caer en la inconsciencia.

—o—

Sasha despertó tal y como había caído, con el pulso acelerado y respirando forzosamente. Ya no se encontraba con Tenma, sino que estaba de vuelta en su habitación sobre su cómoda y mullida cama. Se incorporó en ella luego de calmar su corazón y miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar las mismas cosas extrañas que había visto antes... pero no las encontró. No estaba la televisión ni aquel aparato negro que había usado para encenderla. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño para ver si la bañera seguía allí, luego miró el armario y los demás muebles, pero todo estaba justo como recordaba antes de que se pusiera todo el mundo de cabeza. Sasha estaba desconcertada: ¿qué había pasado con todas las cosas extrañas que vio?

— ¡Mi señora! —El Patriarca Sage entró alarmado a la habitación de la diosa, sosteniendo en sus manos una taza de porcelana—. ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Qué fue aquel grito?!

— ¿Gr-Grito? Yo... ¿yo grité? —preguntó Sasha, desconcertada. Todavía tenía la cabeza metida en el armario, buscando el rastro de alguna de sus prendas coloridas.

— Para mí que despertó a medio Santuario —resopló Sage—. Estaba tomando desayuno y de pronto usted soltó ese grito... ¡pensé que la estaban atacando! En estos tiempos de guerra no me extrañaría.

— ¿Estamos en guerra? —La diosa cerró de golpe el armario y se acercó al mayor—. Dime, Sage, ¿quién es nuestro oponente?

— ¿Acaso no lo recuerda? ¡Su hermano Ares!

— Entonces... ¡todo fue un sueño! —Sasha retrocedió y se dejó caer sobre la cama—. ¡Estamos en guerra!

— ¿Me está diciendo que está feliz porque estamos en guerra? —preguntó el Patriarca, todavía más extrañado que antes—. Por si no se acuerda, en un par de días tiene que...

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. —Alzó una mano y la agitó, como diciéndole que podía retirarse. Sage la obedeció, más que nada porque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con ella—. Madre mía... cómo extrañé mi época.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, mirando al techo con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que recordó un detalle de su sueño que estaba olvidando e hizo que se levantara de golpe de la cama.

— ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mis santos!

* * *

Ojalá hayan adivinado todas las cosas del "futuro" que he puesto jaja he tratado de describirlas lo mejor que pude, pero me era difícil considerando que Sasha no conocía nada de lo que estaba viendo XD

Espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, espero sus reviews :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
